User blog:Deathblade 100/Colombian Scorpions Vs Los Pollos Hermanos
Colombian Scorpions- powerful drug gang that fought their rivals in the streets of LA VS Los Pollos Hermanos- Gus Fring's undercover group for shipping methamphetamines WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Colombian Scorpions Long Range- Heckler & Koch G3A3 Mid Range- Steyr AUG Close Range- Micro UZI Los Pollos Hermanos Long Range- AK-47 Mid Range- M4A1 Close Range- MP5 X-factors Brutality- Colombian Scorpions: 80/ Los Pollos Hermanos: 60 The Colombians brutally attack their rivals in the streets while, Los Pollos Hermanos is a covert group so wouldn't attack in public unless nescessary. Covert operations- Colombian Scorpions: 40/ Los Pollos Hermanos: 80 While the Colombians can work undercover at times, Los Pollos Hermanos works solely as a front. Experience- Colombian Scorpions: 50/ Los Pollos Hermanos: 90 Los Pollos Hermanos has been running a lot longer than the Colombian Scorpions. Total X-factor points Colombian Scorpions: 170/ Los Pollos Hermanos: 230 Weapon edges Long Range- While the G3A3 has a better rate of fire and range, the AK-47 has more ammunition size. Edge: Los Pollos Hermanos Mid-Range- While the Steyr AUG has better range, the M4A1 has more ammunition capacity. Edge: Even Close Range- The Uzi has a more bulky design and has a larger magazine size, compared to the MP5 . Edge: Colombian Scorpions Deadliest Warrior While the Colombians have better close range weapons and are tied with mid range, Los Pollos Hermanos has a major edge edge in the X-factors. This battle could go either way. Notes This battle will be a six vs six and is set around a Los Pollos Hermanos shop. Voting ends start of next month. So, start voting! Battle Los Pollos Hermanos: Colombian Scorpions: Six members of Gustavo Fring's drug organisation close one of their shops. As they talk, two cars pull up outside the shop. Six members of the Colombian Scorpions step out. The two groups eye each other before one of the Colombians fires his Heckler & Koch G3A3, breaking a window and hitting a Los Pollos worker. The Los Pollos Hermanos group return fire with their AK-47s, wounding one of the Colombians and killing another. The Colombian's leader fires his Steyr AUG, fatally wounding one of the Los Pollos fighters before hearing one of his men yell out and drop. One of the Colombians fires his G3A3 until he's forced to reload. As the Colombian reloads, the Los Pollos leader swaps his AK-47 for a scoped M4A1 and shoots the Colombian in the head. The Colombians return fire, killing the man next to the Los Pollos leader. The remaining Los Pollos members withdraw further into the shop, with the Colombians following in pursuit. The Colombian leader draws his Uzi and fires missing a Los Pollos fighter. The Los Pollos soldier fires his M4A1 and kills one of the Colombians. The Colombians return fire, killing him. The Colombians walk further into the shop. One of the Los Pollos fighters fires his MP5 just as one of the Colombians fires his Uzi. The Los Pollos fighter drops from the gunfire shortly before the Colombian is shot by the Los Pollos leader. The two leaders raise their sub-machine guns and fire at each other. They wound each other and the Colombian continues to fire his Uzi until empty. As he reloads, the Los Pollos leader raises his MP5 and fires it into the Colombians back repeatedly, killing the Colombian leader. The Los Pollos leader raises his fist in the air and smiles in victory. Winner: Los Pollos Hermanos Reason: The reason why Los Pollos Hermanos won was; they had more training, were more experienced and had a majority of the X-factors. If you feel like this battle was unfair, leave a message on my talk page here. Category:Blog posts